The House of Lords
The House of Lords (HoL) was a room in Habbo Hotel that aimed to recreate the real-life House of Lords in the Palace of Westminster in the United Kingdom. It was developed and revised by LordHolliBreeze over the course of the year since his return to Habbo Hotel in January of 2019, up until its closure seven months later. The House of Lords was described by LordHolliBreeze as being "a community for like-minded individuals who have a slight to high interest in politics, and for those who appreciate the aesthetics of such a building." In March of 2019, LordHolliBreeze displayed interest in a dedicated website for the House of Lords - as of writing, this has not yet come to fruition. Interest in a dedicated Discord server for the House of Lords was also displayed in May of 2019, but was scrapped thanks to the conflicting presence of the High Court server. A partnership between the House of Lords and the High Court's own Parliament of the High Court was proposed in March of 2019, and considered by both parties before ultimately being dropped - the Parliament of the High Court would later go on to be scrapped also. On the ninth of July, 2019, LordHolliBreeze closed the House of Lords permanently. The room was pickalled and both the House of Lords and the House of Lord Cabinet badges were cleared of content and members. LordHolliBreeze, with this decision, has expressed a desire to build something of a more casual and simple affair, and something that does not require a subscription to "chuffing Builder's Club!" Rules The following were the rules set out in the House of Lords room: #Respect one another. #Jokes and banter within respected boundaries. #Don't talk homophobia and racism. #Look out for other members. #Do not talk of distasteful subject matters. #No requesting freebies or of rights and liberties. #No sleeping in central chamber. #Badge must be shown at all times where possible, and especially in the chamber. #Must display motto as prescribed or listed on sticky. #Dress appropriately or as prescribed in the foyer. #No spamming. #You are a respectable mamber of the state - uphold that. Declaration of Establishment In February of 2019, LordHolliBreeze created a Declaration of Establishment document for the House of Lords. This document provides more insight as to the mechanics behind the ranking structure in the House of Lords. The document can be viewed here: House of Lords Cabinet The House of Lords Cabinet (alternatively "Cabinet of the House of Lords") was an additional room linked to the High Court by way of a secret, hidden door in the main House of Lords room. Created in March of 2019, this room provided further depth into the recreation of the House of Lords on Habbo Hotel. LordHolliBreeze described the Cabinet's role as being the following: #Oversee the proceedings of the House of Lords, #Provide legislation, guidance, and affirmation to the running and delivery of the proceedings of the House of Lords, #Governance of the House of Lords, #Approval of promotions, #Disciplinary, dismissal, and appeal hearings. As with the House of Lords, the Cabinet of the House of Lords had its own ranking system: *Lord Founding Leader 1iC *Lord Deputy Leader 2iC *Lord Commissioner 3iC *Lord Speaker 3iC There also existed within the Cabinet a Legal Counsel, which was credited as being the High Court and its founder, Cynerice. Gallery room_hol2.png|House of Lords (March 2019) room_hol3.png|House of Lords (July 2019) room_holcab.png|House of Lords Cabinet (July 2019) lhb_thrones.PNG|LordHolliBreeze and laineyyx in the House of Lords. (February 2019) Holirish.png|Dressed for Ireland (March 2019) holcars.png|The Italian Job in the HoL (March 2019) Category:Habbo Hotel Category:Roleplay Category:Subsidiaries Category:History